


#MagicBaes

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+, Shall We Date?: Oz+, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: Hoo boy, this will be one hell of a ride. Shouko wasn't expecting to see a sight like this. Her #magicbaes have suddenly showed up out of nowhere! It's a pretty tense situation, as most of them are not willing to share her. Hopefully things will work out.





	#MagicBaes

"Oh...My god." I said flatly. Today was just a normal day. Everything was as it should be. But, then I went outside, and heard several names that I have under my belt. Alissa, Dorothy, Mina, and Zora. Those were the names I heard. I turned around, and five, very handsome men were there. Who were they? They are Klaus Goldstein, Azusa Kuze, from Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart, Humphrey from Shall We Date? Blood In Roses, Wesley from Shall We Date? Oz, and Asra from The Arcana. I like to call them all together my #magicbaes. They were all smiling fondly at me, but as soon as they saw one another, they all scowled at each other. Oh shit. How do I prevent conflict like this? "A-Alright now, let's not get into a big fight..." I walk toward them slowly. The only one who isn't affected by this much, was Asra. "Now uh.. I have no idea how any of you are here right now, but you are. So as long as you are all here together, you will get along, got it?" I get reluctant nods from all but Asra. "Good. Now.. why don't each of you introduce yourselves? Since...all of you are my lovers, it'd be good for y'all to get along." I nod. It's true. Whenever I play either of those games, I always pursue them. 

"I suppose I will start, as I am the most calm here. I am Asra, a simple wandering Magician. As much as I would dislike to share Zora, I will, as long as the rest of you will treat her with fairness." he gives his small, adorable little smile. It makes me smile too, after all, with it being so adorable. I should mention after they're done, that they shouldn't call me by the names they're used to, to prevent confusion. But, it's a bit too late, as next, Klaus pipes up. 

"Her name is not Zora. It's Alissa. But if she wants me to introduce myself to all of you, fine. Klaus Goldstein, prefect of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. And for the record, she is mine." he hisses out. He doesn't seem too happy at the idea of sharing me with others.. But that's typical. The one I'm worried for the most, is Azusa. Speaking of which, Azusa is the next to speak.

"Tch. Seems as if you're in over your head, Klaus." he huffs. "I am Azusa Kuze. A student at the same academy Klaus goes to. And if any of you dare to approach her, I will personall-" 

"Azusa! Stop it." I shout. He stops in his tracks, and gives a growl. I know exactly what he was going to say, and I won't let him threaten the others. "Moving on, and no more threats." I sigh.

"Humphrey is my name. I'm a Wizard that frequently stays at The Hotel Libra Sincera. I don't like the idea of sharing Mina, and yes, that's her name, with anyone, but to avoid conflict, and to not hurt her feelings, I'll let it slide." thank god Humphrey was relaxed about this. He might get along with Asra. Might. Only one more, and of course, it's the Wicked Wizard...

"I don't like this just as much as either of you. But to correct all of you, her name is Dorothy. And I'm Wesley, the Wicked Wizard of the West. And I'm from Oz. None of you hold a candle to me. Dorothy is mine, and I won't share her." he scowls. Once again, there's a tense atmosphere in the air. 

 

"Okay guys, to correct every single one of you, those names don't mean anything here. Call me Shouko. It's for the better, as it could cause confusion, and it could most certainly cause conflict. And I don't want any of you killing each other." I sigh. Asra walks over to me, and rubs my back gently, and I smile. "Now, try to get along, guys. I would hate to find that y'all are causing trouble for one another. Asra, you're the most calm here, so do me a favor, and keep an eye on them." he nods, and gives me a smile. I wonder though how they recognized me. After all, I look nothing like how I did in their worlds. Not as pretty, and certainly not as fashionable. "With that being said, get comfortable, as I have no idea how long all of you will be here. But try your hardest to not hurt each other." I nod, and walk back into my bedroom, and rub my temples. Hoo boy, this will be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> No clue why I decided to write this. But whatever! I know I got other things to update, but not feeling like updating them. So have this self indulgent story 8D


End file.
